Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/The Evil Healer
Segment 1 - Review That was probably the best piece of work on here that I have ever read. It had it all! There was a great story line, in which the Doctor seems to have become evil; interesting characters that have been described to the maximum; an amazing setting that you have also used imagery on to create an amazing atmosphere and a well written, organised layout! My favourite part was probably when the Doctor seemed to be turning bad and when he left his companions stranded (I hope to find out what happened to them later). I thought the description on this story was amazing and I hope you keep the same standard in all your other pieces of work. There were a few minor mistakes in word choice, but it was all great. The cliff hanger has left me wanting more! 19:29, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad that you liked it so much. I decided to do something different and have a totally different story. The next segment gets extra weird so that will decide if you will like the episode ohat much. Thank you for the review and about the word choices, I will definitely aim to improve that aspect of my stories in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story! Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:38, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Segment 2 - Review Another fantastic segment! It felt shorter than last time but, never the less, it was brilliant. I loved the idea of the Doctor being able to transfer himself into another body and I can't wait to see how the characters fix this paradox. I also would like to learn more about this Lydia character and how the and if the companions will persuade the Doctor. I would have liked to have seen more of Shalek, Alice and Alfie, but that is my only criticism and I'm sure I will see them soon! Well done again for another piece of awesome, descriptive work! 08:55, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the review! Lydia was explained in a previous story (Mount Kelshamora) is where we first saw her character and Kelprin was also in a previous stoy (Abduction) this is sort of a mini serie arc of my own stories. The 2nd segment was 1000 words shorter than the 1st as I felt the first segment was a bit long and I thought it would be a small treat to produce a smaller segment. Thank you for the review once again as the comments are very much appreciated. Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) It was awesome. Loved the fourth wall breaking especially. But I have a few questions: 1. Why did the Doctor not take his companions with him? 2. Suddenly, there are 2 Khrazels? 3. Khrazel is dead but from the little bit I read of your next story, he's alive..? 4. If Lynda was sand, how could she hold a gun? 5. Why would it be dangerous for Khrazel to know of Stormaggedon? The idea was for Alfie not to know, but even that was negated in the movie. And either way, when did Khrazel find out about Stormaggedon? MasterCharmander 13 10:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Glad to see that you enjoyed it. In regards to your questions: #The Doctor thought that Kelprin was too dangerous for his companions especially with his universe bending skills. #There was the child Kharzel from the start and the adult Kharzel. The child Kharzel was saved by the Doctor in the TARDIS whilst the other Kharzel was also inside it. #You will have to read the next story to find out. #Lynda could transform from sand to Human form as she did on several occasions. #It was dangerous for Kharzel to know that the Doctor saved him as a child as Kharzel would never have shot the Doctor if he had known so that is why his child self had his memory wiped not because of Stormageddon. I hope I have answered your questions in a good enough way. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:56, October 17, 2015 (UTC)